The present invention is directed to force transmitting apparatus, and more particularly is directed to an apparatus for directing a pushing or pulling force from one shaft and transmitting such force to a second shaft, accurately and despite any misalignment between such shafts.
Prior art devices have rendered somewhat difficult the transmission of force from one shaft to another shaft where there is misalignment therebetween. The problem has arisen frequently in valve applications wherein such misaligned shafts cause binding and inefficient and/or inaccurate operation of the valve. Substantial expenses in the design and redesign of such devices have resulted. Moreover, when force transmitting elements have been placed between the two such possibly misaligned shafts, the additional difficulties of cold flow and self-adhesion have occurred with regard to such force directing elements.
Accordingly, and in view of the above defects and deficiencies of the prior art, it is a material object of the improved multi-functional reciprocating shaft coupling apparatus of the present invention to materially alleviate such problems.
It is a yet further object of the improved multi-functional reciprocating shaft coupling apparatus of the present invention to permit the transmission of force between two possibly misaligned shafts, and to do so smoothly and efficiently, and without problems of cold flow and self-adhesion between force transmitting elements, as in the prior art.
The above and other objects of the present invention will be better understood with respect to the following description of the invention.